Jen's Nightmare
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Jen has a nightmare and she becomes tense. Set a little bit after Lost and Found in season 5. Heavy romance but not graphic. JIBBS! AU to my other stories.


**Disclaimer: _I don't own this blah-bah-dee-blah

* * *

_**_Jen had a happy-go-lucky smile on her face as she drove home from the store. Once she saw a stop light ahead she slowed down the car until it came to a complete stop. Jen waited at the red light caressing her semi-large bulge and twisting her wedding ring with her other hand. She was amazed that Jethro had actually let her go to the store at six months pregnant by herself, but she figured the only reason was that he was working on a case that he couldn't get out of. He said that him and his team were far to close to catching the killer so he just let her go by herself without argument. She was surprised and grateful. He acts like a five year old at the store when she takes forever deciding on what to get even though she has a shopping list. _

_Right before the light turned green Jen turned on the radio; she laughed a bit once she heard what song was playing; Soak Up the Sun by Sheryl Crow. She started to hum along to the tune and pressed the accelerator pedal so the car would move again. Suddenly she heard police sirens not too far behind her and she slowed down as did every other car. Jen looked out the driver side window of her car and her eyes grew the size of watermelons. The car that the police were chasing was coming towards her. The last thing that she saw was a flashback to the city of love; Paris. The last thing she heard was her beloved husband calling her name a million miles a minute, begging her to not to die in this fateful crash. To stay alive for him and for their unborn child. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jen woke up screaming and felt as if she couldn't stop. Something in her right mind made her though. Once she was calm enough she opened her eyes and focused on the dark room before her. Jen tossed the covers aside and sat up, swung her legs over the bed, and wiped away the beads of sweat located on her forehead. She realized that everything was just a dream, well the last part of it was a nightmare. Jen got up and walked downstairs, went into her study, and poured herself a glass of bourbon. Walking around her study at two in the morning with nothing but PJ pants and a tank-top on she tried to shake herself and get the dream/nightmare out of her mind. Jen placed a hand onto her stomach thinking about what might have come of her and Jethro if she hadn't left him all those years ago in Paris. Would they have gotten married and would it have stuck? Who knows? Would they have kids? Oh God would she have wished that for anything. Her biological clock was ticking and she had aspirations as a teenager and a little girl to not only be successful, but to have a wonderful loving husband and at least two kids.

She sat down in the chair leaning into it remembering about how when Jethro would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and she would lean into him loving every aspect of his touch. Somehow Jen snapped out of her trance and told herself that she had to go back to bed no matter what. She finished her glass of bourbon and trotted up stairs to her bedroom and just stared at the room. She decided that the nightmare might return so she just entered a guestroom across the hall and feel asleep there after setting her the alarm clock to the time that she always got up.

Jen awoke at her usual time and forgot that the radio was on the wrong station and you would've never guessed what song was playing; Soak Up the Sun by Sheryl Crow. Jen buried her head in the pillow to try to drown out the sound of the song.

She finally got up and got dressed for work. Melvin, her driver, was waiting for her at the door as she took the last bite of her jelly toast and ran out the door with everything she needed. Jen looked through the files she had and sighed hating the fact that Gibbs was going to be there at work.

Once she arrived at work Jen stepped off the elevator she went straight towards her office without even looking toward the direction of the squad room below her. She greeted Cynthia and went into her office. Jen sat down at her desk and began to read case files that she had left on her desk the night prior.

By lunch time Gibbs had managed to piss off just about every person at NCIS and the FBI including Fornell. Fornell had come to her office twice that day and argued jurisdiction with her on a case that both Gibbs and Fornell want. She surprisingly hadn't seen Gibbs all day. But she had to go and think about it and soon enough her door slammed open and then closed.

"What the Hell Jen?!!! You freakin' let Fornell have the case!!!"

"Jethro I reviewed the case file; it seemed that the FBI has more jurisdiction than NCIS does. Now I have a lot of work to do. Please leave Agent Gibbs."

"Jen are you alright you seem tense today. Fornell said so."

"Only Fornell would say that about me."

"Hey don't forget about me," he replied.

"You sound like a five year old Jethro," she shivered a bit when the words exited her lips. She remembered the thought she had in her dream about him acting like a five year old.

"Are you sure you're alright Jen?"

"Yes I am fine now leave I have work to do," he left and she continued to work.

The rest of day went surprisingly okay. She tried not to seem as tense as she knew she was. Cynthia went home around 7:00pm., and now it was nearing ten o' clock. Jen admitted to herself that she was tired, but she needed to finish the paperwork she was doing.

A knock came at her door and she thought to herself '_Who on earth is here this late besides me_.'

"Jen you still here?" Gibbs asked. She should've known better that he would also still be here this late.

"No Jethro. You're having a hallucination," she answered dryly.

"Well if I am it's a very beautiful one," she blushed a little at this and then rolled her eyes.

"Very cute Jethro now what do you really want?"

"I want you to go home and get some rest. You have been tense all day."

"Fine. Whatever. If it will get you out of my face. Whatever. I'll go," she picked up her things, walked over to him, and picked up her coat. Once she was ready to go he led her out and he put his hand on the small of her back. Even the faint contact through the coat still made her shiver and her breathe hitch a bit, not enough for him to notice, but enough for her to mentally kick herself for.

Gibbs drove them to her house in his car in a comfortable silence. At least to him. She couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare and the tension that hung in the air between her and Gibbs. They stopped in her driveway and she turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride Jethro. I will try and get some sleep," she rolled her neck and kneaded at it slightly then yawned.

"Jen are you sure you are absolutely fine other than the fact that you are a little tired?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes I am fine."

"Alright," she got out of the car and he started his car again. But it didn't start. Something sounded seriously strange to her, even though she has almost no knowledge if the car is supposed to sound like that or not.

"DAMN IT!!!" Jen heard Gibbs yell. She walked back over to the car and tapped on the window. He unlocked the car so she could open the door.

"Is the car supposed to do that?" she asked.

"What do you think Jen?"

"I'll take that as a no. Come on inside. You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I have bourbon. Plus you'll be able to know if I get some sleep like you told me I should."

"When you put it like that Jen…"

"Just get out of the damn car Jethro!!! Before I change my mind."

"Okay Madame Director," she gave him an annoyed look and he shrugged his shoulders.

They walked into the house and he followed her into the study after they put their things down. She poured both of them a good amount as he sat down in one of the chairs. She sat in the one next to him.

"Jen is you neck bothering you again?" Gibbs asked.

"Why?"

"Because you kneading it and rolling it again."

"Oh… well so?"

"Come here," he replied.

"What?"

"Come here I'll give you a neck massage."

"Who are you and what have you done with Leroy Jethro Gibbs!?!"

"Funny Jen, but come on I am being serious."

"Alright," she got up, put the glass of bourbon down, and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Jen, I can't massage your neck if you sitting at that angle. Either you sit in my lap or in front of me between my legs. Your choice," she huffed and sat on his lap.

Immediately she felt his calloused hands make contact with her neck, and she closed her eyes at his touch. He began to massage her neck in way that she remembered far too well. Jen leaned into him a bit and he stopped massaging her neck and dropped his hands to her waist, then he wound his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She turned a little and leaned her head onto his shoulder breathing in his scent. Bourbon, coffee, sawdust, and a scent every time she smelled it, it screamed 'Jethro' to her. Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"It's nice like this. I see we yet again went back on an agreement that we made about three years ago," she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said three years ago on the stairs that first day you became director that there would be no off the job. We're going back on the agreement again."

"Oh I remember now. I don't really care though. I think this is nice too. Just you and me nobody to interrupt us about cases and worrying about anything that isn't relevant to the current situation…" he cut her off by two of his fingers making contact with her lips.

"Please just shut up. I get the point. You like the idea of _us_ again."

"Again?" she thought about what she was about to say but she said it anyway, "Jethro I have thought of the idea of _us_ again for as long as I can remember. Just last night," she stopped herself.

"Just last night what? Jen please tell me."

"Just last night I had a dream well at the end it sort of turned into a nightmare, but anyway. I was set around the present time judging from the way my hair looked and, and I was six month, months pregnant and we were um married. But like I was driving home from the grocery store and since you apparently had a case you let me go by myself against your better judgment. Well I was you know being all happy and stuff, when all of a sudden I hear police sirens so I slowed down so did the other cars, and well the car that the police were chasing was coming towards me and the last thing I saw was Paris and the last thing I heard was you telling me to pull through this. Then I woke up screaming."

"God Jen that's why you've been tense all day. Tony said it was 'your time of the month'."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes Jethro that's why I've been tense all day. And remind me to kill DiNozzo when we get to work tomorrow."

"Okay but…" he was silenced to his surprise by her lips crashing onto his. It was sweet and soft but with his assistance grew passionate instantly. He got up and she still held onto him by wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping her fingers onto the back of his head.

Since Gibbs was the only one with half his mind still on alert he led them upstairs with a little trouble since Jenny was still glued to him. He liked the fact that she didn't want to let go and only released her lips from his when they needed to breathe briefly before continuing but, it was still a challenge. Just like everything was with her. But he like challenges. A LOT.

Once in her room he slammed her against the door and she dropped her legs from his waist. Soon enough clothes were discarded every which way and they began their long-lost but familiar rhythm of love-making on her bed.

Hours later two very sweating and heavily breathing bodies laid on a disheveled bed on top of some sheets and a comforter was thrown over them.

"Jen do you think your nightmare will disappear?" Gibbs asked looking down and the almost asleep red-head.

"Only if the dream part of it comes true," she simply replied and snuggled even closer to him.

"You want a kid, Jen? With our crazy, psycho jobs. Really?"

"Yeah. When Carson was staying with me all I could think about was what would our kid looked like if we had one and how much I really still love you."

"I love you too, Jen. Abby would definitely baby-sit if we wanted to have a night to ourselves."

"Now you see my point."

"Yeah I wonder what sort of bets DiNozzo will make out of this and a new addition to our already dysfunctional family."

"I hope Abby won't get jealous over the fact that she wouldn't be the baby anymore," Jen replied.

"Nah as long as she has Caf Pows I think she'll be okay."

"Good," they snuggled a little bit more and even though it was 1:00 am. they fell asleep to a well-rested slumber.


End file.
